Christmas Crazyness
by Meggi04
Summary: An old friend of Zack who is hodgins's cousin comes home for a christmas visit. but what happens when the team ends up on lock down? Can they handle the hyper adult? and will new feelings rise or will this just lead to disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tyler Hodgins

Age: 23

Nick-name: Ty, TT

Info: Tyler is Hodgins's cousin from Michigan. Crazy as it sounds she knew Zack when she was little. They were both attending their advanced classes together and where both really close friends. When she was 18 she was forced by her dad to study in Egypt until she was 21. Then when she turned 21 she decided to explore the world. Now she is 23 and back to stay. She applied for a job at the Jeffersonian.

I got off my plane and smiled. Today was the day I would see Zack and Hodgins. Smiling I called a cab and rode to the Jeffersonian. I was and still am terrified of cars but I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. When I arrived I handed the cab driver the fare and a tip before walking through the doors.

"How may I help you?" the guard asked at the front desk.

"Uh yes I am here to talk to a….Dr. Brennan and visit Dr. Zack Addy and Dr. Jack Hodgins." I stated.

"Uh yes of course, here is a visitor pass and key card. Just walk straight to the elevator and to the second floor." He instructed. I nodded and walked slinging my bag over my shoulder. When I entered through some sliding glass doors on the second floor I saw Zack and Jack standing on an observation deck. It looked like they were racing beetles… same old dorks. I smiled as I came up with an evil plan.

"You two are such dorks! Come on racing beetles? I thought you where over that stage Zack!" I shouted crossing my arms across my chest. The two looked up in shock.

"TYLER!!" Jack shouted running off the platform with Zack. They both tackled me to the ground.

"Nice to see you too," I laughed. "Uh…can you two…well…GET OFF!" I yelled jokingly. They laughed and got off of me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were exploring the world?" Jack asked stepping back a bit.

"I was, but since Christmas is in a few days and I missed home. Don't get me wrong exploring the world is fun and all but I missed you guys!" I yelled hugging them. "Oh and there's one more thing…" They both pulled away.

"What?" They both asked.

"I applied for a job here," I smiled.

"Really that's great!" Jack shouted hugging me. Zack smiled in the back ground, but soon he was back with the bugs.

"What don't tell me Zack, you aren't happy that I'm going to be here?" I stated. Trying to get on the platform, but I failed. An alarm went off making me reacted in a….bad way. I had stepped back and was in a defensive position. Jack laughed and slid his card through the slot and the alarm turned off. Zack faced me.

"I am definitely happy, but I wanted to make sure Ollie and Jack Attack didn't get way," I laughed at the names. "Yes those are their names, Jack named the one…." I looked at Jack.  
"What!? I thought that it would help him win…" He stated looking around.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"No….Zack is the King of the Lab…" I laughed and hugged Zack.

"Hahaha nice maybe he'll shut up about that stupid thing now!" I smiled hugging Zack tighter, Zack didn't react well. He was tense and wasn't hugging back.

"H-how about we go take a look at my robot….or something!" He stated pulling me off of him. 'Same old Zack,'

"Sure…come on Hudgy!" I said grabbing his hand before following Zack. Jack rolled his eyes. Zack led us to his lab where he picked up a little robot. He placed it on the counter. It started walking.

"Stop," but instead of doing what Zack asked in did some flips. I giggled with Hodgins. "Stop!" He shouted a bit louder placing his hands as if he was using the force. Zack then sighed and stated, "Turn." Then the robot stopped.

"Hahaha it reminds me of you Zack! You tell it turn it stops, you tell it to stop it turns and when you ask it to take out the trash it watches reruns of Firefly." Jack laughed. Zack mumbled something before trying to fix the robot. Jack then picked up some pure alcohol and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Jack smirking.

"Total, pure alcohol and eggnog equals the greatest party ever," he smiled.

"Oh I was thinking about spiking Zack's daily mac and cheese…" I frowned.

"W-What!?" Zack yelled. I laughed and hugged him.

"I was just kidding Zacky." Jack rolled his eyes pulling me off Zack.

"Come on let's go and spike some eggnog!" Jack smiled before walking out.

"Mr. Addy will you do me the pleasure of being my escort?" I smiled holding out my arm.

"S-sure, Ms. Hodgins," Zack stuttered taking my arm and following Jack.

"Is that pure alcohol?" A voice from below asked. I looked around then down. There was Dr. Temperance Brennan. "And who is this?" Zack looked at me and Jack.

"Y-yes it is Dr. Brennan," Jack and I glared at Zack. "And this is Jack's cousin Tyler."

"Oh well Zack I need you to clean these bones," Dr. Brennan stated.

"Now?" Zack asked in shock.

"Hahaha burnt!" Jack and I stated before we started a few more CMs father.

"And I need you to check the clothes for insect evidence," I looked down.

"No party?" I asked. They both nodded.

"No you people listen to me, there is a party going on upstairs, a Christmas party. We are going upstairs and talking to people, and have fun. You are going to kiss me under the mistletoe," she pointed to the man I guess was their FBI buff. The lady then turned to us, "I might even kiss you two, too-who are you? Never mind," she turned back to Dr. Brennan, "I might even kiss you under the mistletoe in a festive non-lesbian manor. But we are going to that party!" She turned away.

"Who was that?" I asked following them back to Zack's lab.

"Angela, she's the normal one out of all us." Jack stated.

"Here put this on, I'm taking some pore samples," I nodded and put the stuff on, but had some trouble with the mask.

"Zack?" He turned to me and laughed at bit. "…Help…?" He nodded as he started fiddling with the mask until it was on my face properly. "Thanks Zack…hahaha I sound funny!"

"You look funny too!" I turned and glared at Jack.

"Ha-Ha-Ha so funny I almost forgot to laugh!" I joked turning back to Zack.

"Ready? I'm about to take pore samples, so Jack put a mask on." Zack stated picking up the saw.

"Ok," Jack stated. Zack started drilling and I saw Jack take his mask off to drink. I slapped him, but then an alarm went off. The guys went wide eyed. Jack grabbed my arm dragging me to the decontamination shower. 'This can't be good,' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I screamed as Jack pulled the mask and my shirt off.

"ZACK!" Jack yelled angrily causing Zack to turn. They shared a glance and nodded. Zack and Jack then started pulling my clothes off and I was freaking.

"Please tell me what you are doing!" I screamed on the verge of tears.

"Its protocol, we need to make sure it isn't well bad!" Jack yelled. I closed my eyes before someone handed me a towel. They wrapped it around me tightly before we all got out.

"Are you alright, Tyler?" Zack asked me.

"I-I- you didn't see anything right?" I asked hopeful.

"No, no, nothing at all!" They both stated looking around.

"Thanks for trying guys," I stated walking with them back to where I first found them.

"Uh we might know," Jack answered the FBI guy.

"I was cutting into the bones of the fallout shelter and the bio hazard alarm went off." Zack continued.

"Did you at least follow protocol?" this big dude asked.

"Well two of use did," Zack stated. We both looked at Jack.

"The other was drinking eggnog." Jack admitted holding up his hand.

"And you didn't have your mask on," the big dude stated.

We were sitting in an office with a man dressed as Santa telling us that valley fever. They found it at Zack's station, well no duh.

"Where you following protocol?" Santa asked.

"I was drinking eggnog," Jack stated.

"And now he's there breathing the same air as you," the Santa glared at Jack.

"Hey I had to get into the decontaminate shower with Zack, haven't I been through enough hell?" I glared at Jack.

"Oh yeah real mature, blame Zack; you didn't have to take a shower with two people of the opposite sex," I stated angrily. No one answered. We continued on and came to the conclusion that we were going to be in quarantined over Christmas.

"So much for a big Christmas surprise," I stated.

"I still think it was a sweet idea." Zack stated.

"If this fatal, I will shoot all three of you," FBI dude stated.

"Why don't you guys get dressed?" They guys got up but I didn't. "Uh that means you too, honey."

"Uhhh…my other clothes are in my car…" Angela giggled.

"Say no more, come with me." Angela gave me some clothe that were HUGE. I guess that they were probably Zack's.

"Uh Angela, are these….uh guys?" I asked nervously. Angela laughed avoiding the question and pushed me downstairs to where the dudes where about to be given shots. Everyone looked at us when we entered. Zack and Jack looked at me strangely.

"Are….are those…my clothes?" Zack asked. I turned and glared at Angela.

"Uh...well maybe?" Angela laughed.

"One question," Jack stated, "How did you know where Zack's other clothes where?" Zack and I nodded.

"Uhhh….well I kind of guessed?" We stared at her, "Ok I saw Zack put some clothes away, and she didn't fit in my clothes…" I shrugged. I am pretty tall.

"Ok people line up," the Santa now in a blue suit. We nodded and lined up. I was next to Zack. He knew about me and shots. When the guy was almost to us I felt something grab my hand. I looked down to see mine in Zack's. He smiled at me and I smiled back. In the end we all ended up jealous of Booth who was having delusions.

"That is so not fair," Jack stated as we stared at Booth.

We were all lying down in Zack's lab on the tables. Zack looked like an Eskimo. Somehow we ended up on the subject of what Christmas was about.

"I agree with Zack on this one Jack," I stated.

"How would you know? This coming from the girl who's never had a family to have Christmas with," Zack and I gasped in shock. I stood up and packed my things. "T-Tyler I-I didn't mean that!" He sat up and looked at me. I just dropped my stuff and ran out crying. Jack knew my father wasn't a very kind person and my mother had passed away when I was little, so Christmas wasn't that fun. I did have a few Christmas with Zack, but my dad didn't like that so he shipped me off to study in Egypt. Zack understood, but Jack just went too far. I ended up near a window. It was snowing outside.

"Beautiful," I whispered to myself. Well I thought I was by myself.

"Yeah it is," I turned to see Jack and I glared. "Listen Tyler, I'm sorry, that was a low blow."

"Yeah it was, Jack." I sighed turning back to the window and placed my hand on it. It was cold, but it was nice against my warm skin.

"So, do you like Zack, still?" I smiled a bit.

"He doesn't lo-like me," I caught myself.

"Hahahaha, I think he does." I looked at him. "After you ran off he kept yelling at me about how I was a jerk." I laughed a bit.

"Really?"

"Totally, babe," I smiled.

"Will someone of high authority tell Zack to shut up?" Jack complained. I laughed.

"Ohhhh coffee please," I stated walking to the tray. Dr. Goodman handed me one as Jack and Zack came up behind me. Zack grabbed it from my hand and gave it to someone else. "HEY!"

"You and sugar, no way in hell," Jack stated handing me some orange juice. "Been there and I don't want to go back."

"Kay, since we are stuck here for Christmas, we should make the most of it. We could decorate this place and exchange homemade gifts." Most of us nodded. Zack picked up some fruit and nodded as well.

"How about Bones?" Booth asked. Everyone said no as I took some fruit from Zack. He looked at me as one else went into Dr. Brennan's history. After that we placed everyone's name out of a can. I ended up with, Booth.

After that I went searching for Zack. They were making decorations; they all stared at me when I entered.

"Uh…hello?"I said unsure.

"Hi, ummm I didn't catch your name before," Dr. Goodman stated.

"Oh," I walked up to him and shook his hand. "My name is Tyler Hodgins." He let go of my hand.

"Hodgins has a sister?" Angela asked.

"NO!" Zack, Jack and I yelled.

"HUH?" She stated confused.

"We're (They are) cousins!" We laughed.

"Ohhh…" We smiled, "How do you know Zack?"

"Ohhh, we grew up together." I smiled at Zack. Angela nodded. "Speaking of which, can I borrow Zack?" They nodded. Once were far enough away.

"What do you need Tyler?" He asked.

"You know that robot?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes what about it?"

"Can I use it as a gift for Booth?" He looked at me strangely.

"Why?"

"Because he needs a gift for his son and I know he'll love it…." I looked down, "Never mind, I know how hard you've worked on that."

"Yes but….I'll let you have it."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and I hugged him. "You've the best-est friend I've ever had!"

"Hahaha, listen…I was thinking that if we get out of here in time…you could come to Christmas in Michigan…" I let him go and stepped back.

"I'd love that." He smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

We were eating dinner in the "skeleton room," as I like to call it, when the man who was dressed at Santa came in. I looked down and kept eating as he told us the situation. When it came to Zack's turn he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the window with an ear piece in. His huge, but not complete, family over with smiles; his family was always so happy.

"ZACK!" One of the boys shouted happily. I smiled at his mother and father.

"Hello mom and dad," Zack greeted.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Addy, and the rest of the crew." I smiled.

"Oh hello…uh…?" I felt kind of hurt.

"Uh Zack, enjoy time with your—"

"Mom, dad you remember Tyler Hodgins. I work with her cousin now?" Their smiles I swear got bigger, if possible.

"Aww Tyler! When do you get back from Eygpt?" They asked.

"The other day, it was a surprise for Zack and Jack." I smiled up at Zack who was slightly taller than me now.

"Awww how sweet," the littlest sister stated. I turned to Zack and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

'This feels awkward' I signed with my fingers.

'What do you mean?' He replied.

'Uh they think that we're together'

'How do you know?'

'I just do,'

'Oh' He turned back to his family then back to me and looked up. I was confused so I looked up and saw it. The mistletoe was right above us.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," I heard the youngest boy chanted until someone smacked him. Zack leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet but this was Zack! Zack Addy was really kissing me! When he pulled away I looked him in the eye and blushed.

"Awwwww Zacky," his family cooed. He started to blush as well. They told stories for a bit before they decided to leave. We told them if you got out in time we would come down. It was a sad sight to see them go, but we would manage.

The next day we woke up and it was Christmas. I felt arms around my waste. At first I was shocked, but then I remembered last night. Zack and I had fallen to sleep together. I turned and looked at him before shouting.

"ZACK WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" He groaned and covered his ears. I jumped up and ran around waking everyone else up. When everyone was finally ready we gathered in Angela's room.

"Ok everyone close your eyes." We did what we were told. "Now open." When we all opened we saw the coolest animated Christmas tree I've ever seen, well the only but it was still awesome! We gathered the presents and headed to Dr. Brennan's office to open gifts. Angela went first; it was an image Jack blew up to make a poster. Dr. Goodman was next; Booth had made him a bird type thingy. Then Zack went; Angela drew him and his family with his arm around me in the back row. Jack was next and he got some thingy with Egypt, which I should know about but I didn't care at the moment. Booth went next. He opened it and was shocked. Zack stated what it was and Jack translated.

"It's a robot," Jack laughed.

"Tyler and I thought if we got out of her in time, you could give it to your son," Zack stated. Booth thanked us both. Then everyone turned to me. I sighed and picked up the flat box.

"Go on, open it;" Angela smiled. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Zack. He shrugged. I opened the lid and blushed. It was a picture of Zack and me kissing in front of his family. You could also see the mistletoe above us. Surrounding the picture was dried macaroni. I looked at Zack.

"Macaroni? Really Zack?" I laughed. His smile fell from his face.

"You don't like it?" I laughed even harder with everyone else.

"Zack you idiot; I love it!" I laughed getting up and walking to him to hug him. "It's so cute!" I giggled hugging him.

"Not as cute as you," I heard him mumble as he hugged me back. Smiling I pretended that I didn't hear him; I knew that if he knew I heard him he'd be so embarrassed. We spread apart and looked up to see that everyone had left. I got up then helped Zack up before going to look for everyone else. We found them downstairs waiting for the test results. Zack and I sat down on the stairs and waited. The thing flashed green.

"Green; green that's good right? As in green lets go or green as in let's stick needles in our brains?" Booth asked. The Santa man took off his helmet.

"Merry Christmas," he stated before we all took off out the door. Zack and I went to my car, which was covered in snow.

"Yes! No offense Zack, but I really want my own clothes." I stated with a laugh.

"Hahaha don't blame you and beside, that's my favorite shirt." Zack stated getting the car. I laughed and grabbed Zack's hand. "I'm glad you came back for Christmas…" I smiled at him.

"Me too," I smiled starting my car. "So; to the airport?"I asked him.

"….I do not believe that any flights will be taking off…so why don't we stay home for Christmas?" I looked at him as we stopped at the red light. "Is that ok?"

"Any Christmas with you is ok?" I stated.

"So, take a left up here," Zack pointed. I nodded and followed his directions.

"Wooh…" I gasped at the giant house. Hodgins and I came from a very rich family, but boy was this house awesome! I really didn't have a permanent home, but if I did it would be like this one. Zack smiled a bit and took my hand.

"This is Hodgins's house; I live above his garage in the apartment." Zack stated. I looked at him.

"This place is so cool!" I smiled laughing. Zack laughed a bit too. I took the key out of my car and got out and then walked over to Zack's side of the car with my duffle bag and carry bag. "So am I staying with you or am I going to have to find my way to the guest wing of this amazing house?" I asked him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hmmmm, with me," he whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine. I had never seen this side of Zack, but I liked it. I turned and kissed him. Zack kissed back with the same amount of force. I was the first to pull away.

"Hmmm, I like that idea," I smirked. Zack smiled and took my bags from me. "Hey!"

"What? My mother raised me to be a gentleman and a gentleman does not let a lady carry such heavy bags," I smiled and shook my head. My bags weren't that heavy, but it was a sweet thought. I let him carry my stuff up to the apartment he lived in. It looked like a normal apartment other than the large text books, Firefly DVD's and some comic books scattered across the room. I smiled and looked at Zack who had walked out of the bedroom. He looked up when he felt my eyes on him.

"What? Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "Then what's up?" I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Can I ask something?" He nodded. "Are we going out now?" Zack seemed taken back. "What? Are you like seeing someone? Cause if you ar-." I was cut off mid-sentence by Zack's lips on mine.

"We broke up, and your way better," He said against my lips. I kissed him.

"So were going out?" I asked not taking my lips off his.

"Yes," I smiled and kissed him again. We pulled away at the sound of his phone. "Zack Addy," he stated. His smiled dropped and he went pale.

"Zack? Zack what's wrong?" I asked when he hung up.

"N-nothing, it's nothing," I gave him the 'I don't believe you,' look. "I promise it's nothing," I smiled a bit and closed my eyes. There was a knock at the door. Zack got up and walked to it and opened it up. It was Hodgins. He threw a snowball at Zack.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He yelled before running down the steps. I laughed at Zack's expression with the snow covering his face. Suddenly something cold collided with my face. It was snow.

"OK I deserved that one," I laughed throwing it back. It missed. Zack laughed grabbing his coat, gloves, hat and scarf. I took my jacket off the rack and a pair of Zack's gloves and hat as well. When I was done Zack and I raced down after Hodgins. We ended up in a full blown snowball fight, with forts and everything. When it was over, there was clearly no winner because everyone had been hit numerous times. This was just all for fun. Hodgins ended up being the first to leave. That left Zack and I.

"Zack," he looked up and walked over to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Come here," he did what I said but I could tell he was confused. When he was close enough I launched myself into his arms and kissed him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist as I warped mine up his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. When we broke for air we didn't unwrap from each other and our lips lingered above each others.

"Zack," I whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"This was the best Christmas ever," I kissed him again.

"I concur," he whispered when we broke apart. I sneezed.

"Sorry," I stated sniffing.

"Come on we better get in," I nodded and unwrapped myself from him. He took my hand and led me inside.

_This was the best Christmas ever; even if I was trapped in a science lab for most of it, I still found Zack._


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the whole Christmas disaster I started playing spots again, yeah sports. I am a very active person; I'm also very aggressive. Everyone thinks that since I'm smart I must suck at sports, but that is not the case. I held my arm as I limped quietly into the lab silently cursing Booth. He was the reason I couldn't feel my one arm and my side was killing me. Booth was sitting in the lab area with an ice pack on his forehead and leg.I smirked and continued on a little more confident knowing I did most of the damage. Zack was sitting at a computer staring angry at it. Booth looked at me and frowned. Everyone but Zack and Brennan caught the looks exchanged. I walked up behind Zack and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," I smiled.

"Uh…Tyler?" I let my hands drop and let him turn. "What?" He referred to my pout.

"You're no fun," I whined, I wish I didn't though. As soon as I said that he frowned and brought me into a hug. He hugged a little too tight and I cried out in pain, earning a laugh from Booth. Zack let me go and looked at me. I stole a glance at Booth and glared.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" I stated looking around.

"Oh yeah cause a possible hairline fracture is nothing," Booth laughed. Zack looked at me with that over protective look. I glared at Booth.

"Well at least I don't check little girls," I stated with an angelic 'I didn't mean to,' look little kids give their parent when they are in trouble. Booth sputtered.

"Who check who first? I believe a little shorty, cousin of Hodgins, checked first." He stated. Zack pulled me to face him.

"What happened?" He asked giving me that look that I always lost too, it was better than my pout! I cannot describe this face with words it's just so….weakening.

"I was playing hockey with Booth," I glared at him. "He didn't believe me when I played goalie for an indoor field hockey team that played on a roller rink. I think he tricked me so he could have another player for his team." Zack took me in his arms carefully this time.

"You have to let me take some x-rays," he stated. I nodded as he looked to Cam. "May I?" He asked her. Cam sighed nodding clearly against it, but agreeing because she knew if she didn't thing might end up worse. That always seemed to happen around her. Anyway Zack lead me to, I guess, the x-ray room. It had machines everywhere. I sat up on one of the tables likes Zack asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"Uh my left shoulder, my right side and back." I stated laying back. Zack did his thing as I started to nod off. I was super tired from the game and just wanted to sleep then and there. When it was over, Zack picked me up in his arms careful of not to hurt me when he did so. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me. After we broke apart I closed my eyes again and snuggled into Zack's chest.

When I woke up I was in Zack's bed and it was dark. I slowly got up not to disturb him and looked out the window, it was still dark outside as well. Sighing I closed the curtains and looked at the clock. I groaned quietly when I saw that it's said 2:00 am. Zack shifted slightly. Sighing I slid back into bed with him, this time not as careful as I got out. I bit my lip trying not to wake Zack as I whimpered from the pain. Zack turned to face me. His eyes met mine, and I saw concern in them.

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Nothing, I just hit my arm getting back in," I whispered leaning into him.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"I just woke up and wanted to see what time it was." I stated kissing him.

"Alright," he whispered back. "You should get some sleep." I nodded laying my head on his chest before falling back to sleep.

I guess Zack left with Hodgins before I woke, because when I did I was alone in the bed. Sighing I pulled off the sheets and looked around. On Zack's pillow there was a note with some car keys. I picked up the note and keys.

'_Dear Tyler,_

_I'm sorry something happened at work and I had to go in, these are the keys to Hodgins's car….one of them…please be careful and I'll see you later. Oh and I got the results from Dr. Brennan, you have a hairline fracture in your wrist, we'll see a Doctor later._

_Sincerely,_

_Zack'_

I smiled at his note and looked at the keys in shock. These keys where for a car Hodgins would be caught dead in! I quickly got change and ran outside. My eyes went wide at the sight of my cars! Yes there was more than one. My top two cars where there; a Porsche 911 Turbo and a Jeep wrangler! I decided it was a Wrangler day. Smiling I fished for the keys for the jeep and hopped in. This was going to fun.

I glared at the guard as I walked through as I showed him my ID. He nodded and I walked through to find Zack and Hodgins over a body. They turned when they heard me get closer. I was looking at the floor glaring at it.

"What's wrong with you?" Hodgins asked.

"My life is sucking," I glared at the floor more.

"What happened?" I looked up and they gasped. "Ok what happened?" Hodgins demanded.

"Ok so maybe I got into a tiny fight," I state looking around.

"When?" He asked.

"Right after he ran into me." I glared rubbing my neck. "Stupid whiplash,"

"Wait he hit you?" Zack asked walking over to me.

"Yes, I think that it was on purpose because he smiled about it." I clenched my jaw.

"…Let's get you to a doctor," Zack stated grabbing my one arm carefully. Hodgins nodded agreeing with him.

"Fine," I sighed letting them take me to their car.

"What car were you driving?" Hodgins asked.

"I was going to take the wrangler but it wasn't starting so I took the Porsche. The poor car has a giant dent in the side." Hodgins smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry I'll have her fixed up in no time." I smiled and nodded.

"Which doctor are we going to?" I asked.

"UH I'll make some calls," Hodgins stated pulling out his phone.

"OK I got in with a great doctor in town," he stated turning on to the off ramp. We arrived a few minutes later.

"Hello Dr. Hodgins long time no see," a young female smiled.

"Well you know, crime never rests," he laughed nervously giving me a look that said, 'YOU OWE ME!' "This is my cousin Tyler, she's had a rough few days." I glared at him.

"Hello Tyler," she smiled treating me like a four year old. "How old are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"First its DR. Tyler and second 23," I smiled causing a laugh from Hodgins and a chuckle from Zack.

"Oh…so sorry Dr. Tyler, please come back," she turned and I looked at the two guys.

"I'll wait here," Hodgins stated pushing Zack forward.

"I'll come," I smiled and look his arm.

"Thanks," I whispered hugging him. We followed the doctor back into her room.

"Well I'm Dr. Jason,"

"is that a first or last name?" I asked earning an eye roll from her.

"Last, now please sit down Dr. Tyler." I smiled and nodded. "Now what happened?" I raised an eye brow.

"Uh some hockey and a car crash," I stated.

"Boy, terrible driver?" I raised the other eye brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry I mean you must be klutzy to get hurt in field hockey and get into a car crash." I gripped Zack's hand tighter.

"First of all, it was ICE hockey with MEN and second HE hit me." I stated so close to punching her.

"Oh, well let's get this over with, Mr. Addy I heard you took some X-rays?" He nodded. "What did they say?"

"Hairline fracture on her-,"

"On second thought can I see them myself?" He nodded taking out a folder and handed it to her. "I don't see anything,"

"Excuse me, but I have studied the human body and now what a hairline fracture is," he pointed on the X-ray. "Right there is a hairline fracture.

"No, that is a shadow Mr. Addy; maybe you should get your eyes check." I looked at her in shock and got up.

"Listen here you," I looked her up and down. "Poorly dressed whore," she gasped. "Maybe you should get _your_ eye checked because, DR. Addy has a higher IQ then you will ever have." I took the X-rays and Zack's hand. "Let's go Zack," and we walked out. 'What a whore,' I smiled at Hodgins when we arrived back at the lobby.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Let's just say neither you, me nor Zack are every coming back!" I shouted loud enough so she could hear.

"You are going to have to explain later," Hodgins laughed walking out with us.


	5. Author's notePlease read

OK I hoped I would never have to write an author's note, but I had to, this has been bugging me for awhile. I wrote this story as a Christmas one and called it Christmas Crazyness because it was 1. During Christmas and 2, because it was crazyness going on, LOL. I'm not trying to sound like a smart ass, but you see in the story Christmas is over and now they are together, so I'm debating whether or not to end the story on this note with them together and continue the story with a sequel, either way I WILL stay with the story, I'm not forgetting about it, I just want you guys know that I'm either making the continued story a sequel or just staying with this title, I'll probably put a poll up.

So you guys can voice your opinion, by either,

Leaving a comment on the story,

Messaging me

Or

Take the poll (IF I MAKE ONE!)

Thank you so much for reading this, it's nice to get this off my chest


End file.
